The present disclosure relates to computing, and in particular, to network based machine learning generated simulations.
Advances in computing technology have led to the increased adoption of machine learning (aka artificial intelligence) across a wide range of applications. One challenge with machine learning is that it is typically computationally intensive. Accordingly, machine learning algorithms are often challenging to implement in light weight applications. For example, implementing a machine learning algorithm on a web browser based system may be challenging and result in poor performance. More specifically, implementing a user driven data simulator based on a machine learning algorithm on a client system can be technically difficult.